The present invention relates to novelties and confections and, in particular, to the combination of a beverage drinking straw, a beverage bottlecap and an edible hard candy confectionary in the form of a sucker or lollipop.
A variety of novelty items combine a straw with an additional flavoring material to further enhance the enjoyment of a consumer drinking a liquid. Some of the prior art devices which have been patented are listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,980 to Stanger shows a combination straw and candy formed on one end of the straw so that the candy may be placed in a user""s mouth and simultaneously the candy may function as a lollipop to enable the user to not only taste the candy but to sip the liquid material through the straw thereby enhancing the flavor combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,706 to Law discloses a frozen confection placed on a straw whereby the confection is lowered into a glass of beverage to cool or flavor the beverage while allowing a user to entrain the beverage through the straw to consume it.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,047 to Bias shows the combination of a toy balloon and a lollipop attached to one end thereof whereby the balloon may be blown up while consuming the lollipop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,925 to Chambers shows a container attachment for pop bottles for holding flavoring mixtures or other edible materials so that the contents of the pop bottle are flavored as it passes through the container. The container includes oppositely disposed neck portions one of which is insertable into the top of a soda bottle and the other which is used as a straw to consume the flavored liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,203 to Hollingsworth shows a drinking straw coated with a soluble flavoring material so that when the straw is used the material will flavor the liquid being drawn through the straw.
The present invention relates to a novelty in the form of the combination of a drinking straw, cap for a beverage and a lollipop type confection attached to a beverage bottle which allows the consumer to simultaneously enjoy and taste the flavors of an edible hard candy lollipop type sucker and a liquid beverage, such as, soda pop. The candy material dissolves in the consumer""s mouth and mixes with liquid beverage flowing into the mouth to form a flavor combination that enhances both the candy lollipop and beverage flavors.
The device includes a tubular opening for entraining a liquid beverage from a container, preferably an elongated rigid plastic tubular straw, a candy sucker or lollipop molded or otherwise affixed around one end of the straw, and an integral bottle cap, preferably with internal threads suitable for screw attachment to a conventional threaded beverage bottle, such as a soda pop bottle or the like. The straw is conventional and includes a hollow tubular channel running the length of the straw and is open at both ends to allow the sipping of liquid beverage therethrough in a conventional way by placing a lower end of the straw in a liquid beverage container and the upper end in the user""s mouth. The lollipop or sucker body is formed over one end of the drinking straw such that the straw extends through the center of the lollipop presenting an opening for liquid passing through the straw to a user. Preferably, an end portion of the straw also has an indentation, protuberence or other annular discontinuity which secures the lollipop body to the straw while it is being used. The top outer portion of the bottlecap is positioned against the bottom of the lollipop and the straw is inserted through a suitably sized hole in the center of the cap.
In use, the free end of the straw is inserted into a beverage bottle containing a suitable liquid and the bottlecap is screwed onto the threaded neck of the beverage bottle. Both the cap and the lollipop attached thereto are attached to the top of the beverage bottle with a straw extending therethrough.
With the lollipop in the users mouth and with a liquid beverage being drawn through the drinking straw, the user is able to taste, consume and enjoy a variety of different candy flavors in combination with different beverage flavors by simultaneously sipping through the straw and sucking on the lollipop. The combination of the lollipop, straw and the screw-on bottlecap closes the opening on the top of the beverage bottle, except for the straw opening, allowing the bottle to be held in a variety of positions without spilling the liquid contents.
When the device of the subject invention is used in conjunction with a beverage container that does not have a threaded bottleneck, for example, a drinking glass or the like, the combination can be used in the same manner as any drinking straw by putting the end into the beverage liquid and sipping from the straw with the candy lollipop body in the user""s mouth. If the user desires to consume only the candy lollipop component, without drinking a liquid in conjunction therewith, then the rigid plastic tubular drinking straw can be held by the consumer""s hand and used like a traditional lollipop stick. When used in this manner, the bottle cap may be reversed on the straw and used to catch any liquid dripping from the lollipop.
The non-candy portion of the device can be manufactured by assembling a separate cap and straw or molded together in a single piece. It will be appreciated the device can be made with a straw having various lengths. The device can be manufactured in a version for use only in conjunction with standard soda bottles that have threaded necks and totally eliminate the portion of the drinking straw that protrudes out of the bottom of the cap. The device can also be manufactured, packaged and marketed either in combination with a small or large beverage container filled with a liquid beverage or manufactured separately without a liquid beverage bottle or container attached thereto.
The lollipop body component of the device may be manufactured in a variety of flavors allowing the consumer to creatively combine these flavors with existing beverage flavors that are sold on the market. When the device is packaged and marketed without a beverage container, the consumer is given the opportunity to select a particular lollipop flavor and combine it with a particular liquid beverage flavor.
The lollipop component may be manufactured in a variety of colors and shapes in order to suit the interest of particular consumers. Similarly, the plastic straw can be manufactured in a variety of colors and/or shapes, as can the plastic bottle cap.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel confection device suitable for use with beverage containers having consumable liquid therein for enhancement of the flavors thereof.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of the combination of a drinking straw, bottlecap and lollipop which may be used with a beverage container having a suitable consumable liquid to combine flavors of the beverage and the lollipop.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel confection, cap and straw combination which may be made in a wide variety of colors, shapes and flavors.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel lollipop, beverage bottle cap and straw combination which may be used in combination with a beverage container or consumed separately therefrom.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.